


But First, Let Me Take a Photo

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficial gift for digitalsoop for the MakoGou christmas exchange. The prompt was Makoto gets a new camera and can't put it down. Gou and the others wonder if they can put up with his new obsession with documenting every. Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Let Me Take a Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalsoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/gifts).



> Minoru is supposed to be around 11 here, Maiha is around 6.

The shutter clicked.

For the tenth time that morning.

Gou wanted to snap, but Maiha was watching, so she closed her eyes and counted to five. Her daughter hid her laugh behind her breakfast.

“Honey,” she turned to her husband, who was examining his latest photo and admiring his family. It was her fault, Gou reminded herself. She had given him that camera for his birthday. He deserved it. He was a wonderful father, a wonderful husband-

And he was driving her insane with that damn camera.

“Gou, look,” Makoto turned the camera’s small screen to his wife. “Maiha looks so cute eating her breakfast.”

“She does,” Gou agreed. “But I think that’s enough pictures for one morning. Your breakfast is getting cold.”

“But I haven’t gotten any of Minoru yet.”

“Mama!” Minoru slid into the doorway, almost running into the frame. He slipped in his socks, running his fingers hurriedly through his hair. “I’m late for school!”

“You’re not late,” Gou caught her son and pushed him to his chair. “There’s still time for you to eat your breakfast. Honestly, Minoru, you need to stop staying up so late. Your Papa and I are going to take away your books at this rate!”

“Sorry. I was so close to finishing my story, I had to know what happened,” Minoru took his seat next to his sister. Immediately, Makoto sprang into action.

“Minoru, Maiha, look!”

The shutter clicked.

Gou wanted to scream.

Minoru and Maiha shared a look. “Has he been doing that all morning?” He asked his sister.

“All morning,” she replied between bites. “I have nine pictures of me.”

“Papa, it’s kind of unfair,” Minoru turned to his father. “I don’t get to have books at the table. Why do you get to have your camera?”

Makoto was busily checking the photo. “Sorry, Minoru, what were you saying?”

“He’s right,” Gou wanted to kiss her son for his brilliance. “New rule,” she took the camera away amidst her husband’s protests. “No books at the table, and no cameras either. Unless it’s a holiday.”

“But!” Makoto reached for the camera but Gou was already up and heading to the living room to put the damn thing away.

“No buts at the table either, remember Papa?” Maiha put down her bowl. “Thanks for the food!”

“Maiha- wait a minute,” Makoto called after her, but she was already heading to her room to change for school. “But my camera.”

Minoru shrugged. “Sorry, Papa. Rules are rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Minoru can be a little shit when he wants. He's Ran and Rin's nephew, after all.


End file.
